elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lycanthropy (Skyrim)
Lycanthropy is a Disease in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. If the player contracts Lycanthropy the player will turn into a Werewolf. There are two ways to contract this disease: being attacked by a werewolf, or participating in a ritual that will require you to drink the blood of a Werewolf. Appearance Werewolves in Skyrim look similar to their Bloodmoon counterparts. Two differences are fur colour and possibly eye colour, as shown in this picture. The werewolf has white eyes, as well as a more muscular build. The face looks monstrous rather than the pure wolf-face look of Bloodmoon. Like the Bloodmoon werewolves, they are able to walk bipedal and quadrupedal, the latter gives them increased running speed. They have sharp, long claws that can tear through armor with ease. Beast Form When you become a werewolf, you acquire a new Power known as Beast Form. This allows you to transform into a werewolf once a day. Once transformed, you remain as a werewolf for 2.5 minutes of real time. You can extend this time by approaching a corpse and activating it to feed on it. This restores 50 points of Health, and gives you another 30 seconds of time as a werewolf. *Advantages of Beast Form includes: : Your maximum health increases by 100 points, but does not regenerate. : Your maximum stamina also increases by 100. : You have a faster sprint speed (faster even than horses can run!). : Wolves will treat you as an ally, and won't attack you. : Any Crimes you commit as a werewolf don't count against your "normal" self. *But there are some disadvantages as well: : You can't loot any corpses you slay. : You can't pick up or use any items you find. Since this includes keys, you may find your progress blocked in some dungeons. : You can't equip or use any of your normal weapons, spells, items, equipment, Shouts, or Powers. You can't even open the Inventory Menu. : Your large, hulking form may have trouble fitting through some narrow passages. : You can't speak with anyone, even your own Companions breatheren. : Citizens of Skyrim are rightly terrified of you; some of them flee, while the battle-hardened, brave, or foolish stand their ground and attack you. : If anyone see you transform to or from a beast, the transformation is considered a major Crime. : You can not become "well rested" when sleeping in a bed. : Known Werewolves *Aela *Farkas *Sinding *Skjor *Vilkas *Arnbjorn of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid's husband. *Sinding from Falkreath Quests *Ill Met By Moonlight *Proving Honor *The Silver Hand Curing Lycanthropy At the end of the Companions Questline, a Radiant Quest: Purity becomes available for those adventurers who wish to rid themselves of the beast within. As a part or that quest you must cut off the head of a Glenmoril Witch, bringing it into the depths of the Tomb of Ysmgramor, draw the spirit of the wolf from your, body and defeat it. Once the ritual is complete, your cure is permanent, and you cannot contract Lycanthropy again. Werewolf Powers Category:Skyrim: Diseases